


Undercover Love

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When a threat brings Team Arrow to Central City but the bad guy already knows most of the teams, Caitlin Snow and Felicity Smoak have to go undercover to a gala. But what happens when both of them go all out on their outfit to fit in as well as possible?
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Undercover Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work for this ship so I hope you like it. Do me a favor and tell me what you think in the comments so I can improve or at least have some feedback? If you're not comfortable with the comment section or you'd just like to talk to me, I made a Discord server devoted to my AO3 account and my works.  
> https://discord.gg/RRxXj8U  
> Just copy/paste it into your browser and join if you want to. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading this.

There they were, all seven of them in the cortex. Barry, Caitlin, Harry, Cisco, Felicity, Oliver and Diggle were standing in front of the tv screens at S.T.A.R. Labs, looking at the picture of a Chinese man. Even though it was only eleven am, there they were. The man was a member of the triad who sadly already knew of Oliver, Barry, Cisco and Diggle. He obviously didn’t know who they really were as soon as they put on a mash but he knew their real names. He knew their faces and that’s what made him so dangerous. Barry looked around with a frown and sighed. _“Oliver and I already tried to get information but he didn’t trust us. We lost all progress as soon as we started asking questions.”_

Oliver kept his arms folded in front of his chest and looked at his speedster friend. _“Barry, he didn’t trust you even before that. You have too much of a babyface. Look, we need to stop him and to do that, we need information. I think it’s time the Arrow and the Flash paid him a visit. Let’s go.”_

Caitlin looked away from the tv screen and watched Oliver walk away from his spot. _“Wait.”_ She looked at the archer and speedster standing still. She lifted her shoulders a bit. _“Maybe they don’t have to. What_ _about Cisco or Diggle?”_ She smiles slightly.

Diggle looked at her with a frown and sighed. _“We tried too. He saw right through our act when someone started nerding out over a ninja statue in his office.”_ He looked at Cisco with clear blame in his eyes.

Felicity walked in front of Diggle and slapped his arm. _“Hey! No! Don’t do that. That was an authentic, eighteenth century Shogun armor suit. You don’t get to blame him for that one.”_

Cisco smiled. _“Yeah, Diggle. You don’t get to blame me for that one. But to be fair, it was a very nice suit. I almost thought of using some of the design ideas for Barry’s new suit.”_

The blonde looked over at the tech nerd and frowned. _“You did kind of mess up the whole mission, Cisco.”_ She walked over to the other side of Barry and Oliver and turned them around. _“Wow, you’re heavy… Look, the mission isn’t over. Right? And the Arrow and the Flash don’t have to speed in… or ride in, just yet. You can try again.”_

The grumpy vigilante sighed and folded his arms in front of his chest again. _“Felicity, he knows who we are now. He’s seen our faces and he probably had his entire organisation look into us. We go now. Suit up.”_

Felicity chuckled and stopped them from leaving again. _“Just try again. I mean, Cisco’s probably in his good graces now, right? He geeked out over a suit he owned.”_ She looked over at Cisco and made waving movements with her hands. 

Oliver looked over at his teammate and sighed. _“No, Felicity, he can’t. It’s too big of a risk, so unless you’re offering to go, Barry and I will be heading there now.”_ He turned around again and walked to the hallway behind the computers in the cortex.

 _“Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll try to get information out of him.”_ The blonde took her jacket. _“I’ll even go right now if that’s what I need to do to stop you and McSpeedster over there to whoosh into that guy’s office.”_

Caitlin looked at Felicity with wide eyes. _“You’d go down there to stop two more qualified people from questioning him?”_ She frowned slightly and turned her head sideways a little. _“That’s very brave but I don’t think you should go alone.”_

Barry looked over at Caitlin and Felicity. _“I’ll go. I can try again as myself but if it doesn’t work out, I think we should do Oliver’s plan. Sorry, guys. Just let me go get something and I’ll speed us there.”_ He walked over to one of the smaller labs in the cortex. 

_“Actually, Barry, I meant I’d go with her. Oliver’s right, he already knows you and him and Cisco and Diggle. And Harry can’t show his face because he’s a known killer.”_ Caitlin smiles and grabbed her keys. _“If that’s ok with you, of course.”_ She looked over at Felicity and saw her nod with a smile.

Diggle frowned even more than before. _“Are you both sure? Once you get into the building, there’s no going back.”_ He looked over at Cisco. _“Can you get them in?”_

Cisco nodded and walked over to the monitors. After a minute or so, he smiled and looked up. _“I have something better. He’s hosting a gala. It’s tonight and invite only. But guess who just got our two very fine ladies an invite? Ya boy, Cisco, that’s who!”_

 _“Great. Where and when is it?”_ The blonde walked over to the monitors. _“Midway City? Cisco, that’s like seven and a half hour drive from here. You’re lucky it only starts at eight pm.”_ She put her leather jacket on and moved her hair out of the way. _“All right, we got nine hours to get everything we need and to get there. It’s a pretty long drive so I’d say we leave at noon and we go pack clothes for the gala and we go to the store for food. Mama needs food and coffee. So much coffee. Cait?”_

Cait smiled sideways and nodded. _“Let’s do it. I’ll go to the store and we can meet up at Jitters for coffee a little before noon?”_ She put on her coat and grabbed her purse from the chair in her lab. _“Anything you want me to bring from the supermarket?”_

Felicity walked out of the cortex with Caitlin following her. _“Not that I can think of right this second. We can stop at a Big Belly Burger if you want. We should probably do that before the gala. I’ve been to one or two before for Arrow business and let me tell you, there is not a lot of food in there.”_ She kept walking and almost tripped over a loose wire. _“Woo! What’s that doing there?”_

 _“Oh, it’s probably a remainder of one of Barry’s battles with Zoom. Or maybe another one of the Flashpoint changes? I’ll ask Cisco to check it when we get back from Midway City.”_ She chuckled at the two causes she could think of. _“I never thought a loose wire would be the cause of a battle at superspeed or time travel. I never thought this would be my life.”_

Felicity started laughing and pressed on the button of the elevator as soon as she got there. _“I never thought I’d be working with Oliver Queen in his secret basement while he’s out in the city, shooting arrows in people. Yeah, not exactly the life I had planned for myself either.”_ She chuckled and walked into the elevator.

Caitlin smiled and walked in too. She pressed the button for the floor they had to go to and turned to the elevator door. _“Do you need a ride to your hotel?”_ She looked at her friend with a smile. _“I can drive you, if you want. I mean, we’re taking my car anyway.”_

 _“No, we aren’t. Caitlin, you own a Fiat. I don’t think we can show up at a gala in a Fiat. I’ll just ask Oliver for a car.”_ She smiled and took out her phone. _“I’ll ask him when we get back…”_

The brunette smiled back and walked through the elevator door as soon as it opened. _“So, about the ride to your hotel room?”_ She took the key to her car out of her purse. _“I think it’d be a lot faster that way. Well, not Barry-fast but still faster than walking.”_ She opened the door to outside and unlocked her car from a distance.

She chuckled. _“Yeah, a lift would be nice.”_ Felicity walked to the small, greenish car with Caitlin and got in. _“Isn’t this the car Snart and Rory froze to kidnap you?”_ The blonde looked around. _“It is. How are you still driving it?”_

Caitlin smiled and started the car after getting in. _“Well, after the ice defrosted, I took it to a car shop and they told me all of the damage was on the door and window, so they replaced those and I was good to go.”_ She started driving to the hotel. 

_**Around noon** _

The two women had gone to their hotel room and apartment to pick out an outfit for the gala that night. Because she lived close to one, Caitlin had gone to the supermarket to get some food and drinks so they wouldn’t starve or get dehydrated on the road. She’d gotten a text from Felicity, saying she took a look at the road they would be taking and suggested they both drive in blocks of two hours, so they wouldn’t get too tired and they wouldn’t crash. Of course all of that information was put in the way Felicity would be saying it, which means Cait’s phone almost fell off the table when the blonde’s text chain got through. They both ordered a cup of coffee to-go at Jitters and got in Oliver’s company car. Both Caitlin and Felicity had a small bag with their change of clothes in it for when they’d gotten to the motel in Midway City where they’d be changing. Caitlin was taking the first shift and got onto the highway pretty fast. _“Do you think the guys are alright? They’re usually the ones in the field and leaving us behind.”_ She clicked to a different gear on the steering wheel. _“You know, this is really convenient. Allows me to keep a hand free.”_

Felicity chuckled and looked at the steering wheel. _“Yeah, Oliver’s company cars are equipped with state-of-the-art tech. But hey, don’t worry. I’m sure they’re fine on their own. Oliver’s probably trying to shoot Barry again and Barry’s probably running around Central City looking for a crime to stop so he doesn't have to get shot by Oliver.”_ She took her phone out. _“I’ll just text them to tell them about the car.”_

 _“Good idea.”_ She looked over at Felicity a couple of times before staring back at the road. While driving, she bit her lip but kept going down the road without saying a word.

Felicity looked over at the brunette and frowned. _“Everything alright, Cait? You’re doing that thing where you bite your lip again. It’s usually a sign something’s bothering you… Don’t tell me Cisco told you to get a life again.”_

Cait laughed. _“No, that’s not it. I just got to thinking. We’re probably going to have to dance to get around the room, but it’s just us two. We don’t have anyone to dance with.”_

 _“Well, that’s not true.”_ The blonde looked over at the driver. _“We can dance together. There’s no rule that forbids two friends from dancing at a gala, right?”_ She smiled and looked back outside. _“Oh, by the way, what did you bring to wear tonight?”_

Cait shook her head. “No, there isn’t.” She took an exit on the road. “You’ll see what I brought when I got it on. Don’t be so curious.” She smiled.

 _“Oh, come on…”_ She turned towards Caitlin in her chair. _“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”_ Realizing what she said after watching Caitlin burst into laughter made her cheeks go deep red. _“I didn’t mean anything like that. I meant your outfit for the gala. I’ll tell you what I’m wearing if you tell me what you are.”_

 _“Pass. I’ll see what you’ll be wearing when you’ve got it on and so will you with my outfit.”_ Her laugh faded into a smile and she kept driving while hearing Felicity agree with her in the passenger seat.

_**Midway City, 8 pm** _

A very long drive, a couple of stops to change drivers or use the restroom and a Big Belly Burger later, Caitlin and Felicity found themselves in the motel room in Midway City. They’d both gone inside and decided Caitlin would be changing in the bathroom and Felicity covered every window and every crack in the door so nobody would see her change into her gala outfit. Caitlin took out her blue dress once she closed the bathroom door and changed into it. She did a couple of make-up adjustments and waited for Felicity’s signal. Once Felicity changed into her elegant but fun red skirt and blouse, she knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Caitlin to come out. Once she did, both women’s mouths fell open from amazements. Felicity blinked a few times and looked a little closer to her friend. _“Wow! Caitlin, you look absolutely amazing.”_

Caitlin blushed a bit but didn’t even notice it. She kept looking at Felicity and smiled. _“Were you talking to me or yourself?”_ She chuckled. _“You look incredible. Wow.”_ She smiled.

The blonde now started to blush too and she noticed both their blushes. _“Um. I, um, I think we should get going, right? The thing’s about to start. The, um, the gala thing for the information.”_ She was still staring at Caitlin and couldn’t get her eyes off of her.

Caitlin was still looking at the blonde when she heard the clock strike 7:30 pm and got pulled out of the trance she'd been or put in by Felicity. _"Yeah, we should get going. Let's go."_ She smiled and walked to the door. When she opened it, the fading warmth hit her face and she could smell everything around her, including Felicity's perfume. 

Felicity walked out after Caitlin and got a bit closer to avoid a hole in the ground every now and then. _"Where is it?"_

 _"Where's what?"_ Cait felt Felicity getting closer and even though she saw the holes in the ground, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when her arm touched Felicity's. She looked away and exhaled softly. _Why was this happening? She'd never really thought about Felicity as anything but a friend and here she was, having her heart skip beat after beat after beat because of the blonde._ She got to the car and looked for the keys. _"Do you have the keys?"_

The blonde searched her purse and her pockets. "No, I don't." She looked back over to Caitlin. "But I know where they are. Check your hands."

The brunette checked her hands and started laughing. "Ok, I have no idea what happened there but we can't tell the guys back home. They'll never trust me on missions ever again." She unlocked the car and got in. "Just have to put the address in the GPS… Oh. It's already in?" She looked up and turned her face to the blonde. "Thanks, Felicity."

 _"Anytime, Cait."_ She smiled and put her hand onto Cait's. As soon as their hands touched, she could feel tingles and got a huge smile on her face. _"Let's go. I believe you owe me a dance."_

 _"That I do."_ She smiled and started driving. _"There's something I've been meaning to ask you but it's kind of weird… You and Oliver. You seem really close. Are you…?"_

Felicity chuckled. _"Noo, no, thanks. He's sort of my boss so that's one reason why not."_ She smiled at her friend and leaned in a bit. _"That and I recently found someone who makes my heart go bumpedybump. Almost faster than Barry's."_

 _"Oh, I know the feeling. Especially recently. There's someone special…"_ She kept driving with a bit of a smile. _"We're almost there."_

Felicity looked down a bit and her smile faded. "I'm glad you found someone special. Can I meet him someday?"

"Oh, there it is!" Paying no attention to Felicity's last question at all, Caitlin looked for a parking spot and parked the car as soon as she found one. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go dance and get us that information." She got out of the car and shut the door. "Wow, this is a big house…"

 _"Yeah, sure is. Don't worry. We'll find what we need."_ Caitlin held out her hand to Felicity.

The blonde took Cait's hand with a smile and followed her inside. _"Hey, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Yeah, of course. You can always ask me something, Felicity."_ The brunette walked inside while holding her friend's hand. 

Before she got to ask her question, Felicity was interrupted by the bouncer of the gala who asked for their names. _“Felicity Smoak and Caitlin Snow. We’re on the list.”_ She watched him nod, wished him a quiet evening and pulled Caitlin inside. As soon as they got inside, a waiter jumped in front of them and offered them a glass of champagne. _“Oh. Thank you.”_ She took two off and gave one to Caitlin.

 _“Thanks, Feli…”_ Before she could finish the woman’s name, Caitlin was interrupted by the same woman.

Felicity took a sip of her champagne. _“You’d think a place like this would know how to keep their alcohol cold.”_

 _“Give me your glass.”_ Without waiting, Caitlin took Felicity’s glass and looked around. After making sure no one was watching them, she cooled the drink inside the glass down and handed it back to the blonde.

 _“Why?”_ Felicity watched Caitlin cool it down and her mouth fell open. _“I… How…? Since when do you have powers?”_

Caitlin smiled. _“A couple of months. I was scared at first, but I know I have them and all I can do is try to be a hero with them. Come on, let’s go dance.”_ She smiled and put their drinks down.

The tech nerd of the two was still as amazed as before but smiled and took Caitlin’s stretched out hand. _“Yeah, let’s go dance.”_ She followed to the ballroom and put her arms in Caitlin’s neck. _“You’re even prettier up close than before. I mean with your outfit, of course.”_

 _“Well, the same goes for you.”_ She exhaled slowly and deeply. _“But it’s not just because of your clothes.”_ She kept her hands on Felicity’s sides and moved around with her. 

_“What? What_ _do you mean?”_ The blonde stared into Caitlin’s eyes and smiled. _“Do you think I’m good-looking, Caitlin?”_

 _“Not just good-looking.”_ She looked away and exhaled deeply before looking back into Felicity’s eyes. _“I think you’re gorgeous. I always have and I’ve always thought getting kissed by you wouldn’t be that bad but then things happened and…”_ She got cut off by Felicity pressing her lips against hers. She kissed the blonde back and smiled while pulling her arms back just a little bit so her hands rested on her cheeks.

**_The next day, 7 am_ **

After the kiss, Caitlin and Felicity had gotten back to dancing only now with their heads hiding in each other’s necks. After a while of dancing but no sight of the triad member, the two decided to go home. Each taking turns on driving again and after changing into their normal clothes, they’d gotten back to Central City, only this time with their hands in an almost constant interlock. Once back to S.T.A.R. Labs, the two called Barry and Oliver in. Barry had sped over in a matter of seconds and Oliver slept in one of the guest rooms in the facility. Once both of them were wide awake, they told them they didn’t get any information out of their trip.

Barry looked over at the two women in front of him. _“So nothing? Well, guess we’re going with Ollie’s plan then. Thanks for trying.”_

 _“Yeah, thanks. We’re leaving in two hours. Get ready, Barry.”_ Oliver sat down on one of the chairs and tied his shoes. _“I need coffee.”_

 _“Right, well, good luck. I think we should get some sleep. Right, Cait?”_ Felicity looked over at the brunette with a smile. 

Caitlin smiled back and walked behind the monitors. _“Yeah, let’s go.”_ She took Felicity’s hand and walked home with her.


End file.
